Safe and sound
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Mike starts having nightmares will his freinds be there for him when he needs them the most? remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no o
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand shaking my shoulder causes me to stir as I realize it's just Will and I relax,knowing I'm safe. I guess I had another nightmare,it's been a common occurence of late,they've been noticing how tired I've been looking,and they decided to stay over with me tonight,so I could try and get some rest, distract me. It's just the guys, the girls couldn't stay over for obvious reasons, but they did stay till about 9,then went back to Max's house. We're staying down in the basement, Will and I are in the fort,Dustin and Lucas are in sleeping bags right outside. It's late,we've only been asleep since 11,only a few hours,but anymore that's all I can manage with the dreams,it's awful, and I know mom's worried,she's been thinking about taking me to the doctor,to get it sorted if they hadn't stopped by Monday,and we're about at that point now.

"Shh easy Mikey,your safe, it was just a bad dream"he murmurs softly grasping my hand in his as I roll over to face him,taking in a few calming breaths. He hasn't called me Mikey in a long time,it's special between us, the only other person that can get away with calling me that is mom, it's our thing,always has been. "I'm tired of the dreams Willie,I'm scared,I just want to be able to sleep"I murmur softly as I let him stroke my hand,to calm me. "I know Mikey,I went through it when I came back,we're here now, do you want to talk about what it was about"he murmurs softly,looking at me gently,knowing I'll tell him when I'm ready. "Y-yeah, it's the same dream all the time,the night where they thought they found your body,I keep dreaming that it really was real,that it wasn't some mannequin"I murmur as I feel him wipe away tears,I'm shaking,I'm scared,this is stupid,I'm 14 I shouldn't be afraid of silly stuff like this,I know mom says it's normal for me to be afraid,but I feel like I shouldn't be letting it get me this bad,. "Well I'm here now Mikey,I'm not leaving you again,I promise you that,it's not stupid to be scared by it,I'd be scared too honestly, promise me that you'll come talk to me if you get scared,you don't need to go through this alone"he murmurs softly as I sense someone stir, Dustin,probably to check on me,knowing we're awake.

"Nightmares"he asks as Will makes room and he gets into the fort to be beside me,leaving me in the middle of them. "Yeah"I murmur softly,as I feel him squeeze my shoulder softly. "You guys been awake long"he asks quietly as I shift to get comfortable as I feel Will keep a hand on my back,to soothe me,to help relax me. "Not very,we've probably only been awake for about 20 minutes,you ready to get some more sleep"he murmurs,the last part being directed at me. "I I think so,I can at least try"I murmur as he shifts to have me lay against him,while Dustin lays on my other side,so I'm shielded. "Ok,we'll be here Mikey,wake us if you need anything"he murmurs as I find myself relaxing knowing I'm safe and sound. Before I know it I'm out again,like a light,feeling safe for the first time in awhile,I'm not alone,they'll keep me safe,and won't let anything happen to me, he's now repaying the favor after I stayed with him a few times with nightmares. Some how I'll be OK,I've got them, and we'll make it through this,just like anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The feeling of warm sunlight against my face causes me to stir as I realize I made it through the rest of the night without any more bad dreams,and I feel semi rested. I'm still in the same place I was last night, between Will and Dustin, covers pulled over us. Mom must have come down to check on us and pulled them up, I woke up a few hours ago and I had no covers,meaning I was cold,but I rolled over and went back to sleep,too tired to really care. I'm hot and sweaty now,which could mean I'm running a fever,which I hope not,if I am mom will start to fuss,which she's done enough of the last week,as much as I like the attention,it's stifling at the same time. I feel someone shift,Will,and he grabs my hand gently under the covers. "Hey Mikey, you get some sleep"he murmurs softly as I feel him stroke my palm softly. "A little bit,more than I've gotten in the last few days anyways"I murmur as I feel him place a cool hand against my cheek,I'm warm,I've got to be if his hand feels cool to me,despite being under the covers.

"That's good, you feel warm to me Mikey,you feeling OK"he asks quietly rubbing my back,we can read each other really well,he knows if I'm not well and vice versa,we just know and it's futile to lie to him,he'll figure it out anyways. "I'm alright Willie,I'm not feeling great but I'll be OK,I just I don't know,I feel yucky"I murmur stifling a cough,great,I'm sick on top of everything else. I know my immune system is probably shot from lack of sleep,meaning I can catch anything and everything,it's easy to do,especially in the winter months. "OK,we should probably let your mom know when we get upstairs,if you want to stay down here for a bit we can though"he murmurs as I let him trace my palm. I'm closer to him than the other guys,we've always been a bit closer,closer connection,he gets me and I get him,we're more touchy feely than with the others.

"Yeah"I murmur softly,I'm still tired and want to just enjoy the quiet, enjoy the lay there for awhile,nothing but the sound of breathing filling the room,mine sounds harsh,which isn't good,it could mean I'm just congested,it could also mean that I have pnemonia again, something I haven't had in years. Eventually everyone stirs,and it's time to get up,we talk quietly, they kinda know that something is up,that I'm not well. We clamor up the stairs,more like Dustin and Lucas do,and Will stays behind with me,to help me get moving,he has a cool hand against my lower back and we get up the stairs alright. We get to the kitchen,and mom's already making breakfast,she's standing at the stove cooking eggs. He gives me a little nudge,and I know that's my cue to go talk to my mom,to let her in on what's happening. I go over to her and she senses me behind her,so she turns around to face me. "Morning mom"I say,realizing my voice sounds rough, "morning Mikey,you feeling OK sweetie,did you get some sleep"she asks placing a cool hand against my cheek,checking for a fever that I know is there. "Not really,I don't feel so hot, I got some sleep,I only had one bad dream last night"I murmur coughing a little bit.

"I'm glad you got some sleep sweetheart, you feel kinda warm to me,you might be trying to come down with something,I think I'll have you take it easy today alright,I might call the doctor too,see about getting in,now do you think you want some breakfast"she murmurs quietly kissing me on the head, "I think so"I murmur as she squeezes my shoulder then I go over to the table. I sit by Will,as usual,and Mom brings out the food. After a chourus of thank you's,we start eating,and keep a gentle stream of conversation going. Before I know it we're done,then we help clear the table,then we're released to go watch TV or do what we want to do. We decide to go into the living room and watch tv,so we do so,getting settled into our spots,I'm on the couch,nestled against Will,blanket over me. We stay in compatible silence for awhile,and at some point mom comes in and get's my temperature,I'm definitely running a fever. She gives me a dose of cough medicine,then she lets me settle back in again. Before I know it I'm out again, his hand on my side,feeling safe and secure enough to try and get some more sleep,I'm with people that make me feel safe,which is what matters,and is what I need the most right now.


End file.
